Peek into My World
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: [Not HBP compliant] Hermione Granger is literally 'tied' to Blaise Zabini's world. Now throw in his brother and sister, his insane mother, and crazy fiancee along with Draco Malfoy. Things are about to get strange. HGBZ [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Peek into My World  
****Rated: PG  
****Pairings: BZ/ HG  
****Genre: Romance/ Humor  
Category: Multi-Chapter/ Post War and Hogwarts/ Not HBP compliant**

**Disclaimer: I don't own J. K. Rowling's creations. **

**Chapter 1: The Birthday Gift **

Hermione sighed relaxing in her bedroom of her flat. It was her twentieth birthday – her first out of Hogwarts and the war - and the gang had decided to throw her a surprise birthday bash.

She took out her last package, the only one left to open. It was from the newlyweds: Harry and, now, Ginny Potter. She read the note attached.

_Hey, Hermione, Happy Birthday – again,_

_Anyway, I thought you could use this to get away from the guys. _

**_Don't blame me if it's hexed, she chose it. For one-hundred galleons, it better not be cursed. Hope you like the "Famous World Runes" book I also got for you._ **

_Don't listen to him. This has never been touched before. Only two were made and a special enchantment had been placed on both of them. The storekeeper said the two were supposed to be sold in a pair but once was already sold. I'm not sure where the other one is; I think he said it was in Italy._

_Love from, Ginny **–**_ **_and Harry._ **

When she unwrapped the present, it revealed a beautiful book with a glass-like cover. The middle was like an enchanted mirror, which now read: _The Property of Hermione Jane Granger_. It was mesmerizing. She was surprised Ginny had chosen this, especially after the Tom Riddle incident, but she was right, Hermione could use a place to store up her thoughts.

She took out a quill and decided to try it out.

_Sept. 19, 1999_

_Harry, Ron, and Ginny had definitely out done themselves. The party was totally unexpected. I just -_

**_Why the hell is writing appearing in my book?_ **

_Who the hell are you? If you're a crazy lunatic, obsessed with trying to take over the world, I swear I'll hunt you down and blow you to smithereens!_

Hermione had her wand out and had it pointed to the book, automatically. After Ginny's dairy incident, it was only normal that she'd take precaution. Despite that, she was still curious.

**_Are you nuts? I just want to know how you're writing in my book._ **

The ex-Gryffindor lowered her wand.

_What's your name? _

**_I'm not giving out my name to a total stranger. For all I know you're the crazy lunatic, obsessed with taking over the world._ **

_Fair enough. _Hermione wrote. She realized that that person must have the second book Ginny wrote about._ 'So that's why they were supposed to be sold in pairs,' _she thought. '_It's like the two-way mirrors.'_

_So… Are you a guy or a girl?_

**_Gee, what do you think?_ **

_Guy._

**_Congratulations._ **

_Too much sarcasm isn't good for one's attitude._

**_Thanks, Professor._ **

_So, why might a guy posses a diary?_

**_This isn't a diary, a journal, or anything of the sort; it's my sketchbook, okay, more like a doodle thing. Something to do when I'm bored. _**

_Prove it._

Slowly before Hermione's eyes, an inked sketched appeared on the page. It was a detailed drawing of a Thestral taking flight over a dark forest – the picture was gorgeous and captivating, unlike the real thing. _'He called _that_ a doodle?'_ She guessed it was one of his previous drawings.

_That's amazing. There's not many artwork of Thestrals out there._

**_I know – for both of your comments._ **

_Cocky much, or is it just arrogance?_

**_What's the difference? Anyway, guests arrived. I have to keep Ferret-Face busy._ **

_'Ferret Face?'_ Hermione's brain immediately saved the information.

_Will I be able to talk to you again?_

**_Since our books are connected, obviously yes. Well, later, then._ **

_Alright, just drop the attitude, bye._

Hermione closed her book and once again remembered Ginny's note. _"Only two were made and a special enchantment had been placed on both of them …" _

* * *

The following evening, before Hermione left for dinner, she opened the book again.

Inside, the final inking of a picture was being done. It was an ink drawing of a six children soaring in the sky, playing a miniature Quidditch game. They're were in a small Quidditch pitch and the background was of the countryside. Even Hermione, who didn't enjoy flying, could feel breathless feel of freedom, and careless day of childhood fun from the art.

_Hey, that's pretty. My friends would love that. They're obsessed with Quidditch or flying. _

**_Yeah, well most magical people are. If they don't enjoy flying they at least watch Quidditch. I guess now I'm supposed to ask, "How's it going?"_ **

_Fine. Just going to a dinner party at work. We're having visitors from North America._

**_What do you do?_ **

_I work in the Department of Trades and Alliance._

**_You work at the Ministry? I'm an Auror._ **

_How old are you?_

**_20._ **

_Same... so got any advice for me?_

**_Um, never mix Americans with Canadians?_ **

_Ha! Thanks, but I meant real advice. _

**_That is real advice! My sister grew up in Canada. I idiotically muttered "American" to her and she kicked me down there._ **

_Ouch!_

**_Yeah, at least she was wearing sneakers and not the pointy high heels Mother forces her into._ **

_Sneakers… are you Muggle-born?_

**_Um, no actually, Muggles fascinated her, so she decided to grow up in a non-magical environment. _**

_Oh, so…_

**_Hm?_ **

_How were your guests?_

**_Painful._ **

_How come?_

**_Ferret Face kept trying to hit on my sister, until her fiancé smashed his face in._ **

_That was harsh! _

**_Not really, it was the best event in the entire night! Only if it waited until the end of the night…_ **

_You sound upset, what happened?_

**_I'm engaged as of last night. I have to take my fiancée out to dinner right now. It was nice chatting with you again - for real this time._ **

_Sure…you must be having a **really** bad day._

**_I mean it! And you did say to drop the attitude._ **

_I guess I did._

_**Yeah, well, have to leave now. I can't wait to return to my own place and go back to work. **_

* * *

The following morning, Hermione was in her work department. 'You alright, Ernie?' she asked, looking up at her partner.

Ernie Macmillan, the ex-Hufflepuff, nodded as he rubbed his nose. A Canadian guy punched him when he mistook him for an American. Well, first the guy corrected him, but than Ernie idiotically said, "What's the bloody difference?"

When the two were absorbed in work, their office door opened. 'Granger,' a handsome, dark-haired wizard with indigo eyes acknowledged her, and then turned to Ernie, 'and Whatever your name is.'

'Zabini,' Hermione responded, looking up with distaste. 'I see you're back from your break.'

'Whatever,' Blaise said entering. 'Where's the Head of your Department?'

'In a meeting, why?' she asked curiously.

'Auror business,' his eyes narrowed, 'None of your concern.' He left slamming the door.

'What's his problem?' Hermione sighed frustrated. 'He was grumpier than usual.'

'I guess Italy didn't agree with him,' Ernie replied with a shrug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Peek into My World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own J. K. Rowling's creations.**

**Chapter 2: His Perspective **

'Ugh! You arrogant little prick!' Hermione crossed her arms. An encounter with Blaise Zabini was the last thing she needed to end her tiring day. Especially if that encounter was at her favourite bookstore.

'You bumped into me, nearly causing me to trip over and break my head, and _I'm_ the arrogant prick?' Blaise raised an eyebrow. 'I'm quite sure that's not how it works.'

'Did you want a book or something?' Hermione blushed at the stupidity of her question, unable to take it back.

Blaise didn't seem to mind rubbing it in, though, 'I'm here for a vacation and an ice cream sundae.' The Italian rolled his eyes, 'obviously.'

* * *

Hermione took out her "enchanted diary" and relaxed on her bed. Over the past month, that's how she would spend her nights. The mystery man on the other end intrigued her. It was like a puzzle, one that truly couldn't be solved until his location was revealed. Something she was afraid to ask. 

Maybe now was the time to take a chance…

_Hey._

**_Back again? Can't a guy doodle in peace around here?_ **

_I'm afraid not, so how's life?_

**_Dandy, I found a way to immortality and I am about to take over the world… woo-hoo!_ **

_Sarcasm? Anyway, I thought maybe you and I could meet. Do you live in England?_

**_Currently._ **

_London?_

**_Yes…are you sure though? I could be telling the truth about the taking over the world thing._ **

_Yeah, I'm pretty sure._

**_Leaky Cauldron, tomorrow, at 6 o'clock in the evening._ **

_How do I know you're going to show?_

**_Or I could come over to your house, I'm sure you'd love that._ **

_Okay, okay, wear something dark blue so I'd recognize you. You have black hair, right?_

**_Right, wear something red, and you are a brunette. By the way, I know it's been awhile, but did the American/ Canadian thing come in handy?_ **

_Yes…my partner received a broken nose… you're laughing aren't you? Quit it! It was not funny!_

**_What makes you think I'm laughing?_ **

_I know you are!_

**_Fine, but you have no right to deny me my sexy laugh._ **

_Egomaniac!_

**_And damn proud of it._ **

_So, how did you end up with that book? You know that I received mine for my birthday, but what about you?_

**_My sister._ **

**_Christmas._ **

_Do you have any idea of its origin? I have a feeling there's more to it than it seems considering this pair was the only ever made. _

**_Of course I do, my little sister tells me everything, and doesn't give me a damned, diary-like-book because she forgot to buy me a Christmas gift. _**

_A simple "no" would've done._

**_Where's the fun?_ **

_Point taken, anyway good night now; I had a frustrating day._

**_Bye._ **

Blaise closed the book as his sister, Lyra, came into the room.

'Why are you still here?' The ex-Slytherin asked with a sigh. 'I said you could stay for awhile, but not forever!'

Lyra scoffed. 'Like I'd want to stay here forever and it's only been two days!' she then saw his sketchbook. 'I wouldn't have given that to you if I'd known you'd enjoy it so much.'

Blaise rolled his eyes, but his curiosity got the better of him. 'Where did this thing come from anyway, and don't say "I dunno." You love strangely enchanted things like this.'

'I'm not telling,' she said, turning around to leave. 'Now, if you'll excuse me, my fiancé has his place ready and prepared for me to move in with him.'

Blaise groaned as she left. He then looked at the book and sighed, praying she was not whom he thought she was at the other end.


	3. Chapter 3

**Peek into My World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own J. K. Rowling's creations.**

**Chapter 3: No Way I'm Stuck With You! **

Hermione walked into the Leaky Cauldron and immediately started looking for a dark-haired male in a dark shade of blue. There was no one there matching that description, well no one around her age. The brunette sighed and sat down at an empty table.

'Looking for someone?' whispered a voice into her ear. Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat. The speaker sat down across from her.

'Zabini,' she glared at the Italian. 'Do you mind? I'm waiting for someone.'

'How do you know I'm not the person you're looking for?' he asked smirking.

'What makes you think I'd be waiting for you?' Hermione crossed her arms.

'Duh, dark blue, black hair,' the ex-Slytherin pointed at his hair and shirt. 'I'm looking for someone in red,' he pointed to her sweater.

'I can't believe it, it's _you_?' Hermione was speechless. She had been associating with Blaise Zabini through her diary.

'Believe it,' Blaise muttered smugly.

'Wait, you knew?' She asked surprised.

'I figured it out yesterday when I overheard someone talking about the North American Ministries of Magic,' he explained. 'Then I recalled McMillan's broken nose…'

'Ugh, if I knew I'd been talking to an arrogant jerk like you, I would have thrown that book out!' She groaned frustrated.

'Granger, I acted no different in the book than I do in real life,' Blaise's eyes darkened. 'You assume that Blaise Zabini, the Slytherin is an evil git but your nameless companion, an unknown stranger in a book, as a friend. Difference? You were introduced to Blaise Zabini as a Slytherin. Pity how much prejudice Gryffindors have.'

'What makes you say that?' Hermione asked crossly.

'Because it's true,' he replied, meeting her eyes directly.

She sighed and accepted the fact. 'Well, did you bring your book?' Blaise tossed her a dark book. It looked a lot like heir's except it was in the shades of black.

'So what do you think it does?' Hermione asked curiously, examining the books.

Blaise rolled his eyes. 'Do you only know how to speak in questions?'

'No,' Hermione furrowed her eyebrows. 'How many questions did I ask?

'Eight in the last three minutes,' he replied absent-mindedly.

'Argh! You were actually _counting_?' she groaned.

'Nine,' he smirked. The two eventually ended up in a staring contest; correction, glaring contest. Neither noticed the books morphing into a one or the thread of light tying Hermione's right hand to Blaise's left.

The ex-Gryffindor blinked first. 'Ha! Victory!' Blaise boasted.

'Whatever, I'm leaving,' Hermione got up and felt a tug on her right hand.

'Whoa!' Blaise fell of his chair. The entire place turned to them. 'Mind your own business!' the dark-haired male barked and they all returned to whatever they were doing.

The two then noticed the thread of red light joining their hands together. 'What?' Hermione turned to the books –or book now. She quickly picked it up, not noticing the difference in her shock. She tried spell after spell to see if it would reveal anything. Blaise sat down next to her, resting his head on his free hand.

After a few minutes, she gave up. 'Why are you just sitting there? Do something!' She ordered.

'Sure, I'll get a knife and cut it in half,' he said sarcastically. 'By the way, that was eleven.'

'_Holy Merlin_, use a spell!' she said slowly as if talking to a two-year-old.

Blaise once again rolled his eyes. 'Yeah, I've been sitting here for the past five minutes forgetting I was a wizard. Obviously _you_ tried them all!'

That was Hermione's cue to panic. 'What do we do? What do we do? What do we do?' she kept muttering to herself quickly.

'Merlin, I hate my sister,' Blaise groaned. 'She knew this! She and her love for stupid, enchanted thing.'

'Oh, come on,' Hermione defended the unknown girl. 'I'm sure she didn't do it on purpose.'

'She's the reason we're stuck this way,' the Italian spoke.

'If I ever meet your sister, I'm going to kill her!' Hermione tried to break the thread herself.

'How about we go find her?' Blaise suggested once they got out of the Leaky Cauldron.

'Great, let's go!' Hermione tugged one way, but Blaise stood still.

'I think I know where she is better than you do,' he spoke. 'Plus, we should go to work and tell our bosses about our situation.'

'You could've said that earlier,' Hermione muttered.

* * *

'Is there any other place she could be?' Hermione asked. She and Blaise were at a coffee shop. After searching for his sister for two hours, the two gave up.

'Not anyplace I know of,' Blaise replied. During the last hours, the two had come to a truce and accepted each other. If they were anything in real life like they were in the books, than arguing was just plain stupid. 'At least we're off from work until we solve this _and_ they promised they'll help look for a solvent.'

'You're right. Now what?' she asked sighing.

'Now we have to find a place to stay,' Blaise spoke. 'Your place, my place, or rent a place?'

'Um… well, I don't really know…' Hermione thought aloud.

'I would suggest my place –or the Zabini manor in England,' said Blaise. 'That way, there's no worry about finding you clothing or extra food or anything like that. We wouldn't even have to worry about going out; everything we need is in there.'

'Alright,' she agreed. 'The Zabini Manor it is.'

* * *

Once at the manor that night...

'Okay, you can find me a room and I'll see you in the morning,' Hermione said walking ahead. This jerked on the "red thread," toppling Blaise over.

'Will you quit doing that?' he growled, getting up.

'Holy Merlin, are you okay?' Hermione started to rant over him. Blaise raised an eyebrow. She backed away, slightly blushing. 'Not that I care, but it _was_ partially my fault.'

'Uh-huh,' Blaise smirked opening a door. 'Well, this is where we'll be staying.' He showed her a beautiful bedroom, possibly the main bedroom.

'Why will _we_ be staying here?' Hermione asked absent-mindedly.

'_We_ are stuck together,' Blaise brought up their tied hands. 'Honestly, Granger, you're making it hard to believe that _you_ were the smartest witch in Hogwarts.'

'Well, I can't think when I'm nervous,' she defended.

'Now we just need to get changed and get to bed,' Blaise muttered walking in, Hermione following closely behind.

'Zabini how stupid are _you_?' Hermione placed her free hand on her hip. 'You do realize we have to go _everywhere_ and do _everything_ together.'

'Yeah, so?'

'I mean _everything," _she stressed.

Blaise blinked once, twice.

Hermione sighed, and to say, _he_ was making fun of _her_ intelligence. 'Including sleeping, changing, showers, or anything else private,' she said through her gritted teeth.

'Oh,' realization finally struck him. 'Well, that's simple, we'll use blindfolds and I'll have a shirt on going to bed.'

Hermione looked at him, and then opened her mouth to speak. 'Unless you got a less complex idea, don't let words come out of your mouth.'

Hermione shut her mouth. She opened it again. 'So, where are my clothes?'

'The house-elves placed some in that wardrobe.' Before she could say anything, 'They _enjoy _working.'

Hermione frowned, but walked towards the wardrobe nonetheless (with Blaise of course). She quickly took out a simple nightgown and turned to Blaise who was watching her. 'Will you put a damned blindfold on? If you don't have one, create one with your wand!'


	4. Chapter 4

**Peek into My World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own J. K. Rowling's creations.**

**Chapter 4: It Keeps Getting Better and Better **

Hermione woke up screaming when she noticed someone in bed with her. She was so surprised; she fell of the bed bringing Blaise along for the ride. By then she remembered what was going on.

'Granger, how many times are you going to do that?' Blaise asked annoyed. He rubbed his head with his free hand. This wasn't the way he was planning to wake up for the next who-knew-how-long!

'Oh, shut up!' They both got up. 'So, what now?'

'A shower then a tour of the manor for you,' Blaise responded non-chantingly.

'And how do you propose we're going to take a shower?' Hermione asked. 'How are we even going to use the bathroom?'

Blaise thought for a minute. 'Well, the blindfolding will work for the toilet, but for a bath… I got it! We'll transfigure our clothes into swim suits –we'll probably keep transfiguring clothes most of the time- and I'll have one of the house-elves prepare the indoor hot tub, or the indoor pool.'

'You have an indoor hot tub?' Hermione asked in disbelief. How spoilt could he be?

'Hey, I didn't build the place!' he defended.

* * *

Ginny Potter stepped out of the fireplace. She had arrived by Floo Powder to one of her best friend's house.

'Ginny!' A pretty girl of nineteen, with dark curls and brown eyes, squealed seeing the redhead.

'Lyra!' Ginny pulled her friend into a hug. 'So tell me, did it work? I haven't seen Hermione for a while.' The two girls sat down in the living room. 'I can't even remember the amount of time she came to complaining about Blaise since her Seventh Year though!'

'Well, yes… you could say it worked…' Lyra replied a bit guiltily.

'It backfired,' a handsome wizard, with shaggy brown hair, sat down next to Lyra on couch. Ginny was sitting across from them.

'Hey, Damien,' Ginny greeted him before turning to her friend. 'Lyra Ariana Zabini, what have you done?'

'I didn't do anything,' she defended. 'See they're kind of stuck together. It doesn't matter though... it has a cure… I just don't know what.'

'Are you crazy? Do you have any _idea_ as to what Hermione will do to me if she finds out I was a part of it?' Ginny asked incredulously.

'Not as bad as what Blaise will do to _me_ if he finds out I let you get away with it,' Damien muttered under his breath.

'Hey! Blaise maybe your best friend but I'm your fiancée, I think I can hurt you more,' Lyra pointed out, smacking his arm. He gulped and tried to dig deeper into the couch.

'Shouldn't we do something about this?' Ginny asked worried. 'Think of the trouble this will cause them.'

'There really is nothing we can do,' Lyra replied. 'Beside, I think she'll be good for my brother.'

'Then was it worth it?' Ginny raised an eyebrow.

'Hey, how was I supposed to know this would happen,' she defended. 'The book is supposed to help people come to an understanding. How was I to know that my linking charms would mess with the communication enchantment?'

'You two are the weirdest matchmakers I know,' Damien sighed.

* * *

'Was it necessary to punch the guy?' Hermione asked irritated as she and Blaise returned to the Zabini Manor.

'He was staring at me! Do you know how annoying that is?' Blaise turned to face her, 'and not to mention creepy.

'This is coming from the guy who used to stare at everyone in school,' the brunette rolled her eyes.

'I didn't stare, I observed everyone and everything,' the Italian corrected. 'Skills that helped me get my job.'

'Whatever, the point is that you can't hit everyone for looking in your direction,' lectured Hermione. 'And beside, what do you expect when we're stuck like this?' she indicated towards their knotted hands.

'I say we stay in the Manor, and that you don't drag me out to buy your private once a month materials…' Blaise broke off blushing.

Hermione grinned. 'Ah, what can I say? It was fun seeing the 'Great' Blaise Zabini break out of his calm and cool composure. I'll treasure your expression in my mind forever.'

'Shut up,' Blaise muttered, going red.

**

* * *

**

'Well, at least all of your plans had worked,' Hermione said to Blaise, distracted. 'Surprisingly.'

The two were at the private library in the Zabini Manor. Hermione was trying to find a solution to untangle their situation and obviously Blaise was being no help.

'Well, duh,' he rolled his eyes. 'I'm brilliant, didn't you know?'

It was Hermione's turn to roll her eyes. 'Of course, and didn't you know that smug attitude of yours is the thing that makes you unbearable.'

'You've been stuck with me for two weeks,' he smirked. 'I thought you'd be used to it by now.'

'I am,' she replied. 'It doesn't make it any less annoying, especially with all your tactics and stunts.'

'Okay, I didn't mean to put my hand under your nightshirt!' Blaise defended. 'We are sharing the same bed, each with a hand tied up. Plus, I'm a guy and you're a girl. What do you expect?'

'Pervert,' Hermione muttered under her breath.

'I heard that,' Blaise commented.

'There's nothing there!' Hermione slammed a book shut. 'I've been looking for days and guess what? Nothing!'

'I've been right beside you the entire time,' said Blaise. 'No need to yell.'

'Gee, I didn't notice,' Hermione remarked sarcastically. 'Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you haven't opened a single book!'

'Who's the sarcastic one now?' he smirked.

'Argh! You'd think a family as rich as yours would have something on this!' Hermione groaned.

'I can picture it,' his tone was one of amusement, 'a book about a book.'

That's when the Zabini Family's owl flew into the library. It dropped a letter on Blaise's head before soaring out. Blaise read the letter and his face darkened. 'Shit,' he muttered.

'Don't swear,' Hermione glared at him disapprovingly.

Blaise scowled at her. 'Granger, my family is coming over along with my _fiancée_. They're coming to arrange my engagement party.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Peek into My World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own J. K. Rowling's creations.**

**Chapter 5: The Zabini Family **

Blaise and Hermione dressed up as best as they could to greet his family. It had been a week since he had received the letter.

'Too simple,' Blaise said examining Hermione's robes.

She sighed. 'This is the best thing I can get into in this position. I mean for you, you only had to worry about one sleeve and you got that done by magic!'

Blaise took out his wand and muttered a spell. Hermione's dress turned from simple and plain to simple but gorgeous.

The rest of the wait in the living room was a pain for Hermione. Blaise kept on fidgeting. He couldn't stay still at all and she could unfortunately feel all the vibration and the anxiety from his shaking.

'Zabini, calm down,' Hermione snapped. 'Just tell them what happened. I'm sure they'll understand.'

'Are you that dense? They won't understand!' Blaise groaned. 'I'm supposed to spend this time with my fiancée in private –including at night.'

Hermione got the hint. 'Why didn't you tell them to postpone it?'

'One thing, my mother would never listen,' listed Blaise. 'Second, I'm getting married in two months.'

'Oh,' Hermione tried to see a bright side to this. 'What about your sister? If your family is coming then she must be too! She might know how to free us.'

Blaise thought on this for a moment. 'Maybe… Mother disowned her a while ago for running away. Father of course brought her back, but she never stayed with us; just came to visit now and then. Mother sort of accepted her back when she noticed the guy she was with was a Pureblood.'

'So, she might not show?' Hermione tried to get it straight. 'I mean what happened to your parents? I thought they were divorced.'

'They were,' he replied simply. 'Mother married four more times afterwards but eventually came back to him. She was married twice before meeting my father if you're wondering.'

'Oh, I still think you're making a big fuss though,' Hermione commented.

'Look, Granger, you don't get it,' he said. 'My Father might be okay with it, but my Mother never will. No matter what I tell her, she'll think we're together or something.'

'You're only to marry Purebloods,' Hermione's face darkened. She really didn't know why she cared; after all, it was expected. But hey, she's been chatting with the guy through her diary for a month and had been stuck with him for three weeks right afterwards. Of course she'll feel bad for him. 'Do you even love her?'

'Of course I do,' he replied hesitantly.

'Liar,' she smirked. 'That's not what you told me in the diary.'

'Well, things change,' Blaise replied non-chantingly.

A house-elf walked in that moment. 'Master Zabini, sir, Twinkie would like to announce that the senior Master Zabini and Mistress Zabini are here along with the guests.'

'Thank you, Twinkie,' Hermione replied when Blaise got all silent. It was a nervous habit. Something she realized he'd do to block out his emotions.

Twinkie bowed and left.

Blaise along with Hermione slowly went out to greet his parents.

* * *

As soon as Blaise got a peek of his mother, he ran for it, dragging Hermione with him.

'I can't do it,' he groaned. He was all jumpy and nervous. They were outside the Grand living room his family was in.

'Aw, come on,' Hermione rolled her eyes. 'You're the "Great Blaise Zabini", one of the best Aurors in the business. Now get in there. What are you so afraid of?''

'I don't know, maybe it has something do with the fact that we're stuck together,' he replied sarcastically. 'Beside I'm a Slytherin not a Gryffindor. I don't have to be brave.'

Hermione sighed. 'Well, we can't stand out in the hall all day.'

Blaise had an idea. He called upon Twinkie to send a message to his father, saying that he –Blaise, requested to speak to him in private.

Erik Zabini, Blaise's father, joined them at the end of the hallway a few minutes later. 'What is going on here?' he asked sternly as he saw Hermione with his son.

'She's-a-lunatic-trying-to steal-our-family-fortune. She made it so that we'll be stuck together until she receives them,' Blaise said quickly and over-dramatically.

'_What?_' Hermione asked incredulously.

'Blaise Dominic Zabini,' his father crossed his arms. 'I want the absolute truth.'

Blaise sighed. 'I don't want to get married because I'm having secret affair with her.' He pointed to Hermione.

'That's _ridiculous_!' she was shocked. She then spoke quietly but harshly to Blaise. 'Why the hell are you coming up with these absurd ideas?'

'I'm sorry,' Blaise apologised. 'I can't help it. He scares me.'

'I thought your father was the good parent,' she remarked. 'If you can't handle him, how are you going to handle your mother? Did you just say you're sorry?'

'Stick to the topic,' he snapped.

'Could you two stop speaking as if I'm not in front of you,' Erik Zabini called for their attentions.

The two young adults blushed. Blaise ran his fingers through his dark locks. 'See, Dad, this is Hermione Granger. She works in the Department of Trades and Alliance. After a freakish accident, we're kind of stuck together.' He showed him their tied hands. 'Until we find a solvent, we're stuck doing everything together.'

'Including the private stuff?' Blaise and Hermione nodded. 'So what's the problem?'

Blaise looked at Hermione nervously before turning to his father. 'She's a Muggle-born.'

'Oh!' Mr. Zabini replied. 'I don't get it.'

'Dad, Mother's going to freak out,' Blaise pointed out while Hermione nodded. She wasn't sure if it was safe to speak. She did know that Mr. Zabini was beyond all those stupid prejudice and had been neutral during the war.

'Okay, how about this?' he suggested. 'We'll tell everyone that you're Damien's cousin.'

'That's my sister's fiancée,' Blaise explained when he saw Hermione's confused expression.

'So, you have to change your last name to Tempus,' Mr. Zabini concluded.

'Wait, Dad,' Blaise thought for second. 'Is Malfoy in there?'

Hermione nearly choked on her breath.

His father nodded. 'He knows her,' Blaise told him.

Erik Zabini took out his wand and cast an illusion charm on Hermione.

'I still look the same,' Hermione examined herself, speaking for the first time.

'Draco will see you the same but he won't be able to recognize you,' he explained. 'Your name will be at the tip of his tongue but he won't figure it out.'

'Thank you,' Hermione replied.

He nodded in return before turning to Blaise. 'By the way, does your sister have anything to do with this?'

Blaise shrugged, 'Possibly…'

His father rubbed his temple. 'What am I going to do with that girl…? Anyway, Blaise, next time you lie, don't exaggerate, and make it sound somewhat believable. Now, let's go you two.'

He led the way to the rest of the family.

'BLAISE DOMINIC ZABINI, WHO THE HELL IS THAT?' Charity Zabini bellowed at the sight of her son with another woman.

Everyone in the room cringed at her voice. She was a pretty woman, with long, dark hair and a model like figure. She looked quite young for her age.

'Now, honey, it's not polite to say "hell,"' Erik Zabini walked over to his wife. He pointed to Hermione, who was half hidden behind Blaise. 'That's Mia Tempus, Damien's cousin. Our darling little daughter accidentally stirred up some trouble, placing them into a … quite sticky situation.'

Blaise and Hermione showed the occupants of the room their hands. Everyone understood their position.

Charity eyed her suspiciously, 'So you're Pureblood…'

Hermione gulped and nodded nervously.

'Alright…' Blaise's mother backed off slightly. 'You're off the hook …for now. If I see you looking at my son in _any _way that may suggest something… all hell will come loose, missy…'

His mother might've slowly accepted it, but his fiancée surely didn't. A gorgeous girl, with golden-blonde hair and bright, blue eyes, prowled towards Hermione. 'You slut!' she hissed.

Hermione started to back away dragging Blaise with her. She and Shannon –his fiancée- started playing a round of cat and mouse. She went around in circles with Shannon trailing along every step. Blaise ended up being the pole that they were circling. Unfortunately, in this situation he was also spinning.

'You damned whore,' Shannon attacked. 'I bet you had this done on purpose. You wanted to take Blaise away from me. Did you really think you could do it? I mean look at you, you're filthy looking…which is a surprise because Damien's quite handsome,' she paused for a minute. 'I swear I'll make sure you never see the daylight again. If I have to blow you up to get you off my man, I will.'

'Now, you listen here Miss Priss!' Hermione had enough. 'I, for one, am not interested in "_your man_." Second, you couldn't blow me up even if you tried! So, go shove your wand up your arse!'

Shannon gasped in shock. 'Blaise!' both girls called on the poor Italian.

'Can't talk –too dizzy,' Blaise said wobbling before crashing down to the floor on top off Hermione.

* * *

It wasn't until later, when Blaise regained conscious, did Hermione get a proper chance to see all the guests. There were Shannon and her family –the Corvus', and of course Mr. and Mrs. Zabini.

Draco Malfoy, along with his mother, Narcissa, was also there much to Hermione's distaste. The court didn't find him guilty for anything serious and they both had enough money to escape the dread of Azkaban. Lucius Malfoy wasn't so lucky and was killed in the war.

There was also a little boy around the age of ten. He was sitting quietly away from the rest of the group. 'Who's the mini-you?' Hermione asked Blaise. He looked exactly like Blaise, except had brown eyes, making him look a bit more like his father.

'That's my brother Enrique,' he answered. 'He hardly talks to anybody but Lyra.'

'Blaise, my buddy-old-pal!' came the fake, cheery voice of Draco Malfoy. 'How have you been doing, mate?' Blaise immediately knew he wanted something. Hermione watched curiously.

He rested a hand on Blaise's shoulder. 'Look, I was wondering if you could-' he noticed Blaise's dark look. 'What?'

'Don't touch me,' the dark-haired wizard brushed his hand away and stood up. 'Don't talk to me, don't look at me, and don't come ten feet near me.'

'Aw, come on!' Draco said in singsong voice. 'Who's your best mate? Now if you help me get your sister-'

'Draco, I know where you live,' Blaise interrupted darkly. 'I can find you while you're asleep and skin you alive.'

'You wouldn't do that,' the blond moved back a bit.

'No, I wouldn't,' Blaise gave a shrug, 'but this is my house-'

'House?' Hermione raised an eyebrow.

'Manor,' he corrected himself before turning back to Draco. 'So, you don't want to cross with me.'

Draco gulped. 'Right, I'll just be going now.' He winked at Hermione (in his mind Mia Tempus) before he left though.

She looked at him in disgust before tugging Blaise. 'Come on, I think I need to find a place to puke! Malfoy winked at me! _EW_!'


	6. Chapter 6

**Peek into My World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own J. K. Rowling's creations.**

**Chapter 6: The Zabini Siblings and Dinner Plans**

The following morning, Mr. Zabini summoned his daughter into the kitchen. Unfortunately, as soon as she and Damien Apparated in, Mrs. Zabini had come into the room.

'Ah,' she greeted, clasping her hands. 'Damien, I've had the pleasure to meet your cousin, Mia. I'll admit though, she's not what I had expected for a Tempus.' Everyone knew that Charity Zabini was only polite to the Tempus Family because of their money, and that they had some of the best looking people around.

'My cousin?' Damien raised an eyebrow in confusion. He turned to Lyra who just shrugged.

Thankfully, Blaise and Hermione came in that moment. As soon as the Italian saw his best friend, he started to wave his hands around frantically.

'Yes…' Mrs. Zabini said slowly. 'Wavy, brown hair… a bit unruly…' _More like pigsty, _she thought in her mind.

He noticed Blaise pointing to Hermione desperately. 'Oh, my cousin, Mia,' he said understanding. 'Yeah, I almost forgot about the incident.'

Damien turned and whispered to Lyra. 'We better find a cure and quick!'

His fiancée nodded in response. It was taking all of her will power to not laugh at her brother.

'Understandable,' Mrs. Zabini's eyes narrowed suspiciously but she let it go for now. Actually, she really just wanted to get out of the kitchen.

Mr. Zabini sighed and went after his wife. Blaise and Hermione relaxed sitting at the kitchen table. Lyra decided that she had tortured them enough (even if it was by accident) and with Damien's help made them breakfast. Unfortunately, it wasn't over. Draco and Shannon decided to make a grand entrance at that moment.

'Blaisiekins!' Shannon ran over to kiss him, much to Hermione's disgust. Blaise seemed unaffected though, and was busy glaring at his sister.

Draco on the other hand immediately began to flirt with Lyra. 'Hey, missed me?' He ran his fingers through his hair, which was kind of hard considering it was hard from all the gel used to slick it back with.

Lyra just gave him an amused smile from her place at the kitchen table. That was when Draco was pulled away from her by a tug at his collar. Damien was smirking evilly at him, his free hand formed into a fist. 'Would you like me to re-crack your nose?'

Hermione noticed for the first time that the blond Slytherin had a slight scar on his nose. She recalled her second conversation with Blaise through the books around two months ago. A small smile crept on her face.

Draco pulled away roughly. 'This isn't over, Tempus!' He walked out of the kitchen. 'It isn't over!'

Lyra dragged Damien off to the library, so they could start working on a cure for Blaise and Hermione. She needed to do it before her brother decided to break her neck.

* * *

After breakfast, in the living room, Shannon had found her way onto Blaise's lap. This was highly uncomfortable and awkward for Hermione. It was clear though that the blonde witch had made it her duty to provoke the brunette.

'So, honey,' Shannon spoke in a sickly sugary voice. 'Are you going to take me to dinner tonight?'

Blaise raised an eyebrow. Hermione could tell from his behaviour and his body language that he'd rather fall into a volcano than go anywhere with her. It was strange, Blaise had mastered hiding his emotions, but Hermione could always manage to figure out his feelings. Raising his eyebrow proved that he found Shannon's question stupid.

'You do realize it'll look like I'm taking Mia to dinner?' he spoke in a forced patient voice.

'Oh, no problem,' she said with a wave of her hand. 'We'll bring Draco along and make it a double date. He's been down since your sister broke his poor, fragile heart.'

* * *

In the guest room, Draco was wolf-whistling at all the pictures of the hot witches in the _Witch Weekly _magazine.

* * *

Blaise rolled his eyes while Hermione pretended to gag. Shannon gave her a dark look before turning back to Blaise. 'So, what do you say? If we must bring this bitch along-

'Stuck-up, snobby, little prick,' Hermione muttered under her breath.

'Then at least we can try to make the best of it,' Shannon continued to coo, not hearing Hermione's comment.

'Fine,' Blaise sighed in defeat. He just wanted to get rid of her. Shannon gave a squeal before leaving. She was so happy that she didn't even notice the frustration in Blaise's voice.

**

* * *

**

Hermione was angry that Blaise had just given in and had gotten her involved in their little date. Because of this, and their already twisted situation, it was quite a struggle to dress elegantly for the fancy dinner.

During this time, Lyra called upon Enrique for some help. As soon as her younger brother slammed the door open of her room, the female Zabini dropped her glass and fell off her chair in shock. 'Have you heard of knocking? And could you be _any_ louder?'

'Possibly,' Enrique just grinned cheekily and closed the door shut. 'So, what do you want?'

'A little Zabini spying,' she replied. She handed her brother two little containers holding potions and a slip of paper. 'You're going to follow Blaise and the others. Your instructions are on that piece of paper.'

No one had to explain to him what to do. Enrique knew exactly what his sister had in mind. 'And why exactly should I do this?'

'Unless you like hearing how adorable you would look dating Shannon's little cousin once you're older, I think you'll do it,' Lyra smirked.

Enrique let out a groan in agreement and let his sister change his appearance for the "mission."

* * *

At some fancy restaurant no one bothered to check the name of, Blaise, Hermione, Draco, and Shannon were deciding on their meals. It was one of those places that had live music and a dance floor.

Shannon was already in a foul mood that Hermione was there, but what made it worse was that the guy at the entrance thought Blaise and Hermione were together and she was with Draco. She had roughly pointed out that those two had no choice as they were together.

'-And I had to help carry it. While I was doing it, I broke a nail!' Shannon sobbed out dramatically.

Blaise just stared at her. What was with that girl? He seriously wanted to dump some water over her head.

While Blaise had to listen to Shannon ramble on about her nails, Hermione had to listen to Draco. It was killing her that he knew her currently as Mia Tempus and therefore she couldn't do anything.

'And of course I could have any women I want, because let's face it, they all want me,' Draco wiggled his eyebrows. Hermione had to work hard to cover her disgust. 'But I chose you.'

'You do realize he's only flirting with you because your "family" is rich?' Blaise whispered to her when both Shannon and Draco were looking elsewhere.

'Good,' Hermione replied. 'I'd be scared otherwise.'

Hermione and Blaise were both glad when the waitress came to take their order. They could finally stop listening to Shannon and Draco's "great achievements."

'So, what can I get you couples?' she asked. It was a wizard's restaurant, but worked a lot like a Muggle's.

'I'll have the simplest salad you have,' Shannon said putting down the menu in disgust.

The waitress raised an eyebrow before turning to Hermione and Blaise. 'I'll have the special,' he told her.

'Same as him,' Hermione said.

She then turned to Draco. 'I'll just have a glass of whiskey. I'm trying to cut back.'

The waitress looked at him in amusement before walking away. Hermione had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter, but Blaise was open and let out a snort.

* * *

No one paid any attention to the little boy with blond hair that followed the waitress into the kitchen. 'When she said the simplest salad, she meant lettuce,' he told the waitress.

She blinked at the little boy. 'Who are you?'

'I'm a relative of those people you just served,' he said simply. 'They get a bit rough if their order isn't just right.'

'Really…?' She went to the chefs to get Hermione and Blaise's order. Draco and Shannon's food was left unguarded.

The blond boy smiled a smirk that matched the Zabinis'. He took out two small containers. From the first one he dropped two drops of the potion into Draco's drink. The second one he splashed all over Shannon's salad before sneaking out.

* * *

A few minutes later, their food magically appeared before them. All four quietly ate. It wasn't until a little later did trouble ensue. Shannon started twitching. She was itching all over. She first tried to hide it by containing it but soon leapt out of her seat and started to scratch herself like a gorilla.

'Blaisiekins, what's going on? Why am I so itchy?' she whined. She then noticed the red blotches all over her skin. 'Ah! AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

The trouble didn't end there. Right after Shannon screamed, Draco fell into a burping streak. Everything he said came out as a burp.

Blaise and Hermione just watched in amusement. There really was nothing they could do. Moreover, even if they could, why should they?

'Would you care to dance?' Blaise asked Hermione as a slow song played.

'Not like there's anybody else,' she accepted. Both had forgotten their difference during that moment.

Draco and Shannon eventually got kicked out for making so much noise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Peek into My World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own J. K. Rowling's creations.**

**Chapter 7: Freedom of Thoughts **

Hermione was lying in bed reading a book by the light of a lamp, well, she really had no other choice since Blaise wanted to go to bed, but she wasn't tired. After the burping/ itching incident at dinner, both Shannon and Draco had refused to come out. It was an interesting night, but she just wasn't ready to fall asleep.

The door creaked open and Lyra peeked in. 'Is Blaise sleeping?'

Hermione looked at the wizard beside her and nodded. Lyra came in and conjured a chair and sat by Hermione's side of the bed. 'I wanted to talk to you about… um, your situation…'

'Yeah?' Hermione was now fully alert. 'Do you know how to fix this?'

'That's the thing; I think I figured out a way, but it might not work if I tell you. Sorry about this by the way,' she replied hastily. 'But I can help you get started… tell me what you think of my brother.'

'Oh, Enrique's adorable!'

'I meant Blaise!'

'I figured you did,' Hermione sighed.

'Oh, come on,' Lyra edged her on. 'He's asleep and this isn't exactly something I'll talk to him about.'

'Well, Blaise is an enigma…' Hermione said. 'He has this mask of confidence, but he has his insecurities, and you can never truly know what he's thinking… but if you take the time to learn his body language, there's no need for words. I mean, I'll admit first I didn't really give him a chance, but there's just something fun and curious about him. Something I just really want to solve. It's strange, I haven't known him that long, but I feel like I've known him forever.'

'Maybe because you did,' once seeing Hermione's confusion, Lyra expanded her thought. 'You've known Blaise for a long time, but you've always looked at him as a Slytherin, and from what I heard, you two got into a lot of spat during your seventh year as Co-Heads. Now you're seeing him as Blaise Zabini, but the thing is, he isn't acting any different. You're just seeing him for who he is.'

Hermione smiled. 'I think you're right. The funny thing is, I can actually imagine myself telling him things I'd never dream of telling Ron or Harry.'

'That's because Ron and Harry are probably like brothers,' Salyra explained. 'There are things I tell Damien that I can never tell Blaise or Enrique so easily.' There was a hidden meaning to her words.

'Yeah…' Hermione drifted off.

'Well, I'm sorry for all the trouble you've been through,' Lyra got up and got rid of the chair. 'I'll keep trying to see if I can figure anything else out, but for now I can only advice you to keep an open-mind and be honest with how you feel about Blaise.' With that she left.

Hermione placed her book down and turned to the sleeping figure beside her. He looked so innocent and nothing like the confident and cocky Blaise she knew. She leaned over him to get a glimpse of his face. A blush crept up her face as she thought about the dances they shared earlier, much to Shannon's and Draco's disgust and their surprise. Blaise did the most unexpected things and he did it in a way that made him mysterious and sexy in girls' eyes, but if anyone truly knew him, the only descriptive word would have be adorable.

'You're a great guy,' she whispered into his ears. 'Don't let anyone force you into being something you're not or doing something you hate. I'm sorry for prejudging you and now, I know I wouldn't change a thing about you.' Hermione turned off the lamp and her head was about to hit the pillow when Blaise muttered in his sleep.

'You're great too, naturally beautiful and smart with a great personality; everything a guy could want,' Blaise muttered in his sleep.

She blushed. _It's a good thing he's half-asleep and will forget this_, she thought as she went to sleep.

Hermione was wrong though, Blaise wasn't asleep, and he had heard everything. They both were in a deep slumber with a smile on their faces. Neither noticed that the glowing red thread of light that was tying them together slowly disappeared.

**

* * *

**

'WE'RE FREE!'

Blaise woke up and was groaning at the sound of an excited squeal. That or the fact it felt like he was sleeping on a ship during a storm. He got up slowly to find Hermione jumping up and down on the bed. 'How old are you?' he asked.

She ignored him and continued to jump up and down.

Jumping up and down on the bed… that must mean…

'We're not stuck together anymore?' he questioned himself.

'Yes!' she squealed giving him a hug without realizing it. 'Aren't you happy? I can finally return to work!' Hermione leapt off the bed to get ready.

'Wait, don't go!' Blaise called. Hermione came to a stop. She didn't know why but her heart was beating faster. 'I mean, it'll seem suspicious,' he added hastily.

For some reason, she felt disappointed with that answer, but agreed to stay a little longer nonetheless.

* * *

When Mrs. Zabini spotted her son without "the bratty girl" attached to him, she was ecstatic. 'Oh, Blaise, honey, you're finally free from that wretched girl!' She pulled him into a bone-crushing hug.

'Mother, let go,' Blaise pulled away. 'One, stop insulting Mia, and second, I'm not a child anymore so stop treating me like one.'

His mother was furious. She couldn't let her eldest son get intrigued by that girl. 'Oh, yes, well I have some news.'

Blaise raised an eyebrow but listened quietly.

'We've decided to cancel the engagement party and have your wedding at the beginning of next month,' she announced. 'You don't have to worry about anything. I have people who'll handle everything.'

'_WHAT?_' Blaise was shocked. That was a month earlier than the original date.

Charity Zabini walked away seeing the surprise on Blaise's face. Now she was satisfied.

* * *

Blaise dragged Damien to the library in the manor. He insisted it was because he wanted to escape his mother but Damien suspected it was also because Hermione was there. _Man, the Zabinis were pushy._

'Are you going to do anything about the wedding?' Damien asked. Blaise was sitting across from him.

'Uh-huh,' he replied distractedly.

The brunet raised an eyebrow. 'Do you love Shannon?'

'Yeah, sure,' Blaise replied.

'Look, an alien is about to kidnap a naked Malfoy,' continued Damien.

'Great,' Blaise muttered absent-mindedly. He was looking at something behind Damien.

Damien turned around just in time to see Hermione leave. 'Mate, you maybe the master observer, but it's kind of obvious that your eyes are only on a certain brunette.'

'W-what?' Blaise stared at his best friend. 'What the fuck gave you that idea?'

'Are you afraid of commitment or something?' he asked. 'Is that why you are letting your _mother_ choose your wife?'

'Afraid of commitment?' Blaise growled out. 'I've been with you for the past fifteen years.'

'I'm your best friend, I'm talking about a girl,' Damien told him nearly choking. 'Beside there's only so long I can give your mother the slip. The girl's supposed to be my cousin, but I hardly know her.'

'What are you implying?' Blaise asked impatiently.

'I don't know…' he paused for a while. 'Just that you have feelings for Hermione Granger. Merlin, you wouldn't shut up about her during your seventh year, causing Lyra to do what she did.'

'Yeah, right,' Blaise tried to leave the library but Damien tackled him and pinned him down to the ground.

'Now, you listen,' he growled out. 'You're going to call of that stupid wedding, you're going to stand up to your mother, you're going to kick Malfoy's ass, and you're going to tell Hermione how you feel!'

Lyra walked in that moment. There was an awkward pause in the room. It wasn't everyday you found your boyfriend/ fiancé in a very compromising position over your brother. She dragged Damien from the ground and kissed him deeply. 'Did you enjoy that?' she asked.

'Yeah,' he replied in a dreamy state.

'Okay,' she was satisfied, 'carry on.' She grabbed what she came for and headed out. She glanced back to reassure herself that everything was "straight" that she ended up colliding with the wall next to the door. 'OW!' she rubbed her nose as she left.

Blaise tried to sneak out but Damien grabbed him and tied him to a chair. 'Tell me that you love Hermione Granger,' he commanded. Blaise remained quiet. 'Tell me, NOW!'

'Alright!' Blaise gave in. 'I'm in love with Hermione Granger.'

Outside in the hall, Lyra heard everything. Another scheme started to form in her mind. 'Oh, ENRIQUE!' she searched for her little brother in a singsong voice.


	8. Chapter 8

**Peek into My World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own J. K. Rowling's creations.  
****  
Chapter 8: Zabinis Aren't the Only Matchmaker **

Hermione was sitting by the small lake at the Zabini manor when the youngest Zabini joined her. 'Hey, there, Enrique,' she greeted with a smile. She was surprised that he joined her on his own. He was known for his shyness.

'Hello,' he said quietly. He sat hugging his knees staring out at the water. After a few minutes, Hermione decided to break the silence.

'So, Enrique, are you excited about the upcoming wedding?' she asked.

'No,' he replied simply.

'No?' she raised her eyebrows. 'Why not?' Hermione watched the little boy. He seemed to be making up his mind about something.

'I know who you are,' he finally said.

Hermione was confused. 'Well, of course you do. I'm Mia Tempus, Damien's cousin.'

'No, I know who you really are,' he rephrased his words.

Hermione sighed. She wasn't all that surprised. Enrique was always around Lyra and she and Damien definitely knew who she was. 'So?' she asked.

'So, if you don't stop my brother from marrying Shannon, I'll tell my mother your little secret,' he replied.

Hermione was amused. 'You wouldn't.'

'I would so!' he folded his arms.

'Nuh-uh,' Hermione said.

'Ah-huh,' Enrique replied.

'Nuh-uh.'

'Ah-huh,' he got up, 'just watch me.'

She dragged him back down. 'Fine! However, what can I do?' she asked frustrated.

'I don't know,' he shrugged. 'Aren't you supposed to be this super smart witch? Think of something!'

'Well, I don't have anything now, but I promise I'll think of something. Deal?' she extended her hand.

'Deal,' Enrique agreed, shaking it.

'I can't believe a ten-year-old kid blackmailed me,' she smiled.

'Aw, blackmail's such a strong word,' Enrique grinned. 'I prefer to call it a _persuasive negotiation_.' He was thankful that his sister's plan was just for him to talk to Hermione, and nothing crazy like the one in the restaurant.

* * *

Hermione knocked on Blaise's door. They needed some sort of plan or at least talk things out. She couldn't stay here much longer, especially when Mrs. Zabini and Shannon were giving her death glares every time they see her. 

'Come in,' Blaise voice said.

She entered to find Blaise lying down on his bed. He looked tired and upset and his emotions were at full view. Then again this was his room in his home. He was free to do whatever he wanted.

'Are you okay?' she hesitantly sat down next to him.

A few seconds passed before he spoke. 'Yeah…'

'Blaise if you don't want to marry her, just say so,' Hermione told him. She knew it wasn't her place, but she didn't like seeing him this way. 'You have to stand up to your mother.'

'Hermione, I have no choice,' she didn't understand how much it hurt him. 'I have to do it for the sake of my family.'

'Why? What does the rest of your family have to do with this?' she asked.

'Shannon has always fancied me and well her parents have a way of making sure she gets what she wants…' he trailed.

'Are they threatening you?' Hermione questioned.

'In a way,' Blaise turned to her. 'I haven't told this to anyone –not even Damien. Don't break my trust.'

Hermione was surprised. He was going to entrust her with something he didn't trust his best friend with? She nodded her head shakily.

Blaise sighed. 'Back at school, my father was always very anti-Voldemort. It had placed him on top of the Death-Eaters' hit list. After Hogwarts and marriage, he went into hiding. He still is. All the Zabini Manors are protected by ancient magic. It may not matter now since Voldemort is dead, but there are Death-Eaters out there who'd love to skin him alive. My father's not as strong as he was.'

'The Corvuses were supporter of Voldemort and they threatened to kill him?' Hermione guessed. Blaise nodded. 'There's more, isn't there?'

'Right after Enrique was born, my mother left,' Blaise continued. 'She said because of father, she couldn't get anywhere in life. Within five years, she married four more times and all her husbands mysteriously died, just like the two before she married father. After the fourth one, she came back to father. She became more demanding and whatnot. She and father fought all the time, but he put up with her because he wanted the family to stay together.

'Lyra eventually took Enrique and left. She didn't want him to grow up in that environment. Neither did I for that matter. Mother immediately disowned her, but Father brought them back after Mother swore she'd change. She didn't, not really. She has a habit of taking out her anger at other people and if I defy her, I know she'll turn to my siblings. I was always her favourite.'

'Blaise, I had no idea,' Hermione was shocked. 'I figured your mother was a bit strict and prejudice but this…'

'The Corvuses know that she murdered all her husbands -except Dad- for their money,' Blaise said emotionlessly. 'She didn't want to end up in Azkaban. She only spared Father because of us. I know she genuinely loved him at one point; don't know if she still does.'

Her eyes were wide. She always thought that something was off about Charity Zabini's marriages, but she never seriously believed that she actually killed them all.

'Hermione, I don't want to marry her,' Blaise looked into her eyes. There wasn't any pity, 'But I don't want my family to suffer either. My Mother's forceful and a bit mental, but not evil. She was born with something called the Black Widow's curse.'

Hermione heard about the curse. It caused you to kill all your husbands, unless you had his offspring within a year.

'Blaise, I'm sorry. I always had a good, loving family. I really don't know what to say… but if I can ever help you, let me-' she was cut of by Blaise's lips on hers.

It started of as a soft, sweet, and tender kiss which slowly grew much deeper and more passionate. Hermione finally came to her sense and pushed him off.

She got up quickly. 'Blaise, I'm sorry, I can't. You're getting married. This is just wrong.' Hermione quickly left the room for the library, not noticing the hurt in his eyes.

It was wrong; she couldn't do it. While she may have had enjoyed it, Blaise probably only kissed her as a way of comfort. She still wished she could help him though.

Draco passed by just then, sending a wink in her direction. A light bulb lit over Hermione's head. A scheme was forming and it definitely wasn't one of Lyra Zabini's.

* * *

When Blaise noticed Hermione talking to Draco in the kitchen, he felt a twinge of jealousy. However, he could tell by the glint in her eyes that she had no interest whatsoever in Draco and was planning something. Draco obviously thought he finally won over "Mia Tempus." 

'So, Draco, how about it?' Hermione cooed. 'A double dinner date with Blaise and Shannon, and this time we won't have to worry about the food. We'll have the house elves set something up in your room.'

'Sure,' Draco grinned getting up. 'Anything for you.'

As soon as Draco left, Blaise came out of hiding. He was now sure that Hermione was up to something. After all, she hated house elves doing work.

'Hermione, what are you doing?' he asked a bit harshly.

She gave him a dark look, but let it go. 'Just relax, I got it covered.'

'I don't want to spend time with Shannon any more than I need to,' he said firmly.

'You don't have to come,' she told him. 'Just make sure Shannon shows up at Draco's room at 6:00. I advice you to come around 6:30 to catch the fun.'

Blaise raised an eyebrow. 'What are you up to?'

'Let's just say that incident at the restaurant gave me an idea,' she smirked mysteriously. 'By the way, I'm pretty sure Lyra and Enrique were behind that.'

'Yeah, I figured that,' Blaise continued to examine her for any sort of hints on her plan. 'You really should've been in Slytherin, you know that?'

'Who says Gryffindors aren't sly?' Hermione asked. 'After all, the biggest traitor in Hogwarts' history happened to be a Gryffindor.'

'You got me there,' he grinned.

* * *

Six in the evening had transformed Draco's room into a beautiful chamber, containing a candlelit dinner for four. Unknown to everyone, but Hermione, was that two of the dinners were actually an illusion. 

Hermione was sitting on Draco's bed while he was lounging around. Shannon waltzed in. 'Blaisiekins will be here in a few minutes,' she said simply.

'Draco, why don't you attend to Shannon?' Hermione stood. 'I have to talk to Lyra.' She headed out. 'Why don't you two drink something?'

Draco and Shannon looked slightly confused. Hermione glanced back at them one more time. 'Drink something, now!' she ordered roughly. Draco and Shannon both reached for their glasses like scared puppies.

With a satisfied grin, Hermione locked the door and left.

In the room both Draco and Shannon's eyes were in a daze. 'Have I ever told you how beautiful and rich you are?' Draco placed down his glass.

'No,' Shannon fluttered her eyes. 'Have I ever told you how powerful and rich you are?'

* * *

Around six thirty, Blaise showed up out of curiosity. He was a bit surprised to find the doors locked. Using "_Alohamora_" he opened it. 'Holy shit!' he quickly turned away blushing slightly. Draco and Shannon were in the middle of a "major" make-out.' 

'Blaise,' Shannon gasped pulling herself together, not even bothering to try to cover herself. 'I'm so sorry, but I'm afraid Draco and I just have so much in common.' She didn't sound sorry at all. 'After all, he's rich, pretty cute, _and_ he was loyal to the Dark Lord. He became a Death-Eater at _sixteen_. Now _that's_ an achievement.'

'Sorry, mate,' Draco smirked. 'But I'm ten times the wizard you'll ever be and you know it. Beside, Mia maybe rich, but Shannon's _hot_ and rich.'

Blaise raised his hands, suppressing a grin. 'You're right, of course, I'll just leave you two alone.' He locked the door and sighed.

'YES!' Blaise punched his fist into the air. He started to do a happy jig but came to a halt.

'What's wrong?' Blaise noticed Hermione standing across from him smiling.

'Well, I was going to do the happy jig but realized how stupid that is…' he told her. 'Oh, what the heck!' He grabbed her hand and spun her around a little. 'What did you do?' he asked once they stopped.

'I used the ingredients from the truth serum and love potion to make a brand new potion,' she grinned. 'You saw the result. By the way, please don't tell anyone, Mr. Auror, since they're both sort of illegal.'

'Don't worry, fair lady, you're secrets safe with,' Blaise had a huge grin on his face. 'If she likes Death-Eaters, why did she come after me in the first place?' he asked himself.

Hermione answered him anyway. 'Because you look ten times better than Malfoy.'

Blaise grinned at first but then his expression became serious. 'Hermione, now that I'm not with-'

Hermione cut him off. 'No, Blaise, Shannon might've changed her mind, but your parents haven't, and well, I don't know _what_ I feel for you…'

He was frustrated, but let it go. If he wanted to win her over than he couldn't pressure her. 'I understand, but how about joining me for dinner my lady-in-shining-gown?' he extended his arm.

Hermione took it. 'It'll be a pleasure, my good sir.'


	9. Chapter 9

**Peek into My World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own J. K. Rowling's creations.**

**Chapter 9: Standing Tall **

'LYRA ARIANA ZABINI, I KNOW YOU'RE BEHIND THIS!' Mrs. Zabini's voice bellowed. Blaise and Hermione rushed to the area of the voice. Lyra and his mother were in his parent's room. His sister was sitting in a chair while her mother was standing over her. Enrique was also present.

'I know you're the reason that Blaise and Shannon broke-up,' her eyes were glaring. 'Do you realize the Corvuses are packing to leave right this moment?'

'Even if I did, what are you going to do?' she muttered out angrily to her mother. 'How selfish are you? Shannon doesn't care about Blaise anymore -heck, she never did. She's in love with Draco and if Shannon's happy, her parents don't care if this marriage happens or not!'

'Well… you're right,' stuttered Mrs. Zabini. Hermione and Blaise glanced at each other as Blaise's mother turned to them. 'What about you?' she spoke to Hermione. 'You're a Pureblood and all. Are you anyway interested in my son? Be honest now.'

'Um, no, I'm not interested in your son,' Hermione told her, hesitating a little. She missed the hurt in Blaise's eyes.

'And she's not a Pureblood either mother,' Blaise spoke up. 'This is Hermione Granger, better known as Potter's Muggle-born friend.'

'THAT'S IT! YOU FOUL WRETCHED GIRL, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!' She commanded.

'Mother, that's enough,' Blaise spoke in a deadly tone while shielding Hermione. 'I'm a grown wizard; I can do whatever I want, whenever I want, with whoever I want. Plus, this is _my_ home, if anyone should leave, it's you.'

His mother was speechless. 'I can't believe it, my own son!' she gasped.

'Believe it,' her husband stepped in. 'He finally stood on his own two feet.' He then jerked his wife toward him and whispered harshly. 'The Corvuses aren't the only ones who know about your Black Widow way -curse or not. You keep butting into his personal life and maybe I'll be crazy enough to throw you in Azkaban. We're leaving this place.'

Her eyes were wide as she followed her husband out. She gave Hermione a dark glare before heading out of the room. The brunette just stuck out her tongue in response.

'Very mature,' Blaise grinned in relief.

She shrugged in response.

'Well, if everything's okay, I'll just go home,' Lyra spoke for the first time. 'Come on, Enrique.'

The little boy followed his sister –who tripped and nearly crashed on to the table nearby as she headed out. Before Enrique left, he gave Blaise a hug. 'Bye to you as well, Miss Granger,' he grinned mischievously, running after his sister.

'So, what now?' Hermione asked.

'Now,' Blaise smirked, giving her a direct look. 'Now, you're going to stop hiding your emotions and tell me how really feel about me.'

She shoved him playfully. 'Yeah right, Zabini!' She walked out of the room laughing.

'I'm serious!' he called after.


	10. Chapter 10

**Peek into My World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own J. K. Rowling's creations.**

**Chapter 10: Tying Up the Loose Ends **

Boredom was the key word to Hermione's life. After she had left the manor a few weeks ago, she returned to work. She wanted to get back to work, after all, she loved her job, but she was distracted. She couldn't concentrate at all. All she could think about was Blaise Zabini.

His stupid soft black hair.

His stupid white smile.

His stupid Italian-accented voice.

His stupid husky laugh.

His stupid sarcastic remarks.

His stupid playful personality.

But most of all his stupid, gorgeous, captivating indigo eyes

Hermione looked down at her list. 'Wow,' she whispers. 'I really am bored.' She liked him no doubt, maybe even loved him. He had tried to ask her out countless of time, but truth be told, Hermione was afraid of relationships, especially with an unknown such as Blaise Zabini. After all, her relationship with Ron, whom she had known forever, had ended in a disaster.

She yawned and relaxed in the chair of her office desk. That was when some shimmering lights caught her eyes. At first she thought she was seeing things so she rubbed her eyes and blinked a few time. No, it was still there.

The shimmering light eventually formed into a book –_the_ book; the crystal like book that had gotten her into that mess with Blaise.

She slowly opened it just in time to see writings appear.

**_How's my favourite Gryffindor?_ **

_Blaise?_

**_No, it's Draco Malfoy. I found out about your little scheme, killed Blaise, and I am now seeking revenge._ **

_Really? What are you going to do?_

**_I'm going to tell my Daddy on you!_ **

_You mean the one that's dead?_

**_I'm going to tell my Mommy on you!_ **

_Ah, the crazy lady._

**_Yeah, obviously, so how are things going?_ **

_Fine, just a bit bored…_

**_Really? That's a surprise. You love your job._ **

_I do, but after all that has happened in the last few months, it just seems so, I don't know, plain._

**_Oh, so you miss me._ **

_Yeah, right-_

**_Don't deny it, Hermione._ **

_Fine, I do miss you –miss tormenting you, that is._

**_Whatever you say… takes you back doesn't it, nearly three months ago…_ **

_When Ginny first gave me the diary, good days._

**_Hey, maybe we should have some sort of reunion._ **

_Blaise, it's only been three weeks._

**_All right, but I do have something that you want._ **

_Yeah? What is it?_

**_I'm not saying. Let your curiosity guide you. You know where to go. Tomorrow, 6 PM._ **

_What is it? _

_Blaise?_

_BLAISE!_

However, there was no response and Hermione was left wondering.

**

* * *

**

As Hermione approached the Zabini Manor, she was nervous. She was confused as to why; after all she had lived there for a month. Whether she would admit it or not, she was probably well aware of why she was nervous, and it involved the ex-Slytherin living in the Manor.

When she was about to knock, the door automatically opened. She peeked inside. It was completely dark. As soon as she stepped in a swirl of wind circled her. It transfigured her regular Muggle clothes into an elegant, night-blue dress robes. Also in the dark manor, a stream of light appeared within one of the narrower hallways. She looked into it in confusion and took a better look at her dress. She didn't question herself much, after all this was Blaise and his strange plans. The weather outside was already cloudy making it look like night; if he wanted his house deadly dark, it was his choice.

She stepped in and noticed the lights were neatly rowed candles on the wall. She followed them until she came to an opening. It was obviously where Blaise was waiting for her. The room was dark. She noticed it was the ballroom. Right as she entered, several candles lighted the room and slow, romantic music began to play.

Blaise was standing there with a smile on his face. He was dressed in black, dress robes with night-blue linings. He approached her, bowed, and then extended his hand. 'Would care to dance, Lady Hermione?'

She was too shocked to answer, but let him lead her onto the dance floor. After a few seconds she regained her voice. 'Are you trying to be romantic with me?'

'Um,' he tried to think of a suitable answer. 'What if I am? Hey, I worked very hard on this, don't ruin the moment.'

'Blaise, you didn't have to,' she told him as he twirled her around. 'All you needed to do is find me and tell me the three little words.'

He brought her closer to him. 'Um, I love you?' he guessed.

'Like you mean it!'

He stopped dancing and leaned in to whisper in her ears. 'Hermione Jane Granger, I truly and deeply love you. I spoke to Potter and the Weaselette and they told me about your past relationship with Weasley. You have to understand that I'm not him.'

By the time he backed away, Hermione was blushing. 'Will you go out with me?' he asked.

Hermione nodded with a huge smile and kissed him. Blaise was surprised at her reaction first, but then wrapped his arms around her waist. Hermione pulled away. 'Are you seriously telling me that Harry and Ginny didn't try to kill you?'

He grinned. 'Harry did, but Ginny stopped him. Did you know she was aware of the entire book ordeal? She and my sister had met when they were kids and apparently kept in touch. Apparently, they plotted that entire thing together because they thought we'd make the perfect couple, or least stop trying to kill each other.'

'I would kill her, but I happen to like the end result,' Hermione said embracing him. 'You called them by their given names?' she raised an eyebrow.

'We actually became friends, believe it or not,' he said pulling apart and then taking her hand. 'Now, my lady, would you care to join me for dinner?'

'I'll be delighted, my good sir.' Hermione laughed as Blaise led her to a candlelit dinner set up for them on a table for two, in the ballroom.

'Wait, you told me you have something I want,' she reminded him.

'That's the only way I could get you to come,' he told her. 'Beside, in a way, you got some_one _that you want.'

'Cocky, with a big ego!'


	11. Chapter 11

**Peek into My World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own J. K. Rowling's creations.**

**Chapter 11: Beginning of a New Life/ Epilogue **

It has been one year since Blaise and Hermione got together. One year since the entire fiasco. Blaise was currently at Godric's Hollow talking to Harry. The new Potter family had built a house where Harry's parents used to live.

'Stop fidgeting,' Harry told Blaise while still reading the Daily Prophet. The two were at his living room. 'Seriously, what got you so worked up?'

'Do you think I'm moving too quickly?' Blaise asked him.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Frankly, he had no clue what Blaise was talking about. 'Have you two slept together yet?'

The Italian looked shocked. 'Hell no! She wants to wait.'

'Then you're not,' he answered. 'Are you still worried that she hasn't healed from her relationship with Ron? Believe me she has. How they're still friends, I don't know.'

'Neither do I,' he muttered. Ron and Hermione were dating from the end of their seventh year at Hogwarts. One day she found out that he was cheating on her with Lavender Brown. A month after they broke up, Ron and Lavender got married. Hermione was devastated. He was aware that she was upset during the time, as he was Head Boy as to her being Head Girl. However, he didn't really look deeper into it. 'How'd you choose sides? I mean they're your best friends!'

'I was obviously on Hermione's side. What Ron did was definitely wrong,' he responded. 'But then once I realized she didn't care anymore, things just fell back into place for the three of us. Eight years of friendship was just too hard to break.'

'You guys are okay with me, right?' Blaise asked nervously.

'You wouldn't be sitting in my living room otherwise,' Harry replied simply.

'I need to ask you something,' he told the Boy-Who-Lived.

'Spill,' he placed down his newspaper and gave Blaise his attention.

He took out a small box and opened it to reveal a diamond ring with sapphires on each side of the diamond.

'Holy Merlin, Zabini!' Harry gasped backing away. 'Isn't this a bit too sudden! What are trying to do? I have a wife and you have a girlfriend, who would've thought-'

'Potter, shut up!' Blaise smacked his head. 'I was going to ask if I could practice on you before proposing to Hermione!'

'Oh,' Harry took deep breaths and relaxed. 'Okay, that makes more sense.' He stood up. 'Practice away. You had me worried for a second.'

'Right…' Blaise stared at the crazy Auror but let it go. He got down on his knees and prepared to practice. He took out the ring and was just about to speak when two girls interrupted.

'Should I even ask?' Hermione looked at the scene. Sixth months pregnant Ginny was with her.

Blaise and Harry both turned three shades of red. Blaise quickly stood up while Harry sat back down on the armchair.

The ex-Slytherin fidgeted around a bit unsure of what to say. Ginny went over to Harry who whispered something in her ears and she grinned understandingly.

'Yes, Blaise, I will marry you,' Hermione smiled at him.

He frowned and crossed his arms. 'Why do you always have to ruin the beauty of these moments?'

'Because, otherwise you never get to them!' she snapped back.

Blaise got down on his knees in front of her and once again took out the ring. 'Hermione Jane Granger, I love you more than anything in this world. Will you marry me?'

He obviously knew the answer, so Hermione instead of answering, started to snog him senseless.

'Get a room you two,' Harry groaned while his wife laughed.

'We are in one, Potter,' Blaise responded with a silly grin on his face.

* * *

Glare. 

_Glare._

_Harder Glare._

_Evil Glare._

_Harder, Evil Glare._

_Meaner, Harder, More Evil – oh you get the point._

Hermione and Blaise had returned to the Zabini manor. They along with their friends started to plan the wedding. All their friends and family were currently staying at the manor.

Of course if there's a wedding there are the In-Laws. The Grangers had already met Blaise and they were ecstatic about the wedding. Mr. Zabini was more than happy to have Hermione as his daughter-in-law. That just left Mrs. Zabini.

Glare.

_Glare._

_More Glares._

Hermione and Mrs. Zabini were having a battle of the will, a battle to prove who's more powerful and more intelligent: a staring contest. While she had accepted the wedding out of no choice, it didn't mean that she had to like Hermione.

Glare.

_Glare._

_Evil, Stinking Glare._

_Death Glare._

_Death Glare That Makes You Wither._

'How long can this last?' Eleven-year-old Enrique asked. He was currently staying with his brother since Lyra and Damien just left for their honeymoon and wouldn't be back until the wedding. It was late July, which meant that he'd be starting Hogwarts in a little more than a month.

'Forever,' Blaise groaned. Since it was a beautiful summer day, pretty much everyone was relaxing outside, except for Hermione and his mother who were lost in their private battle. To make sure things didn't get ugly, he and Enrique decided to supervise.

'You better hope not,' his brother told him. 'Or you're going to miss all the fun things in life.'

Blaise turned to him. 'Getting cheeky aren't you?'

Enrique just grinned. 'How about a game of chess?' he asked.

'Yeah sure,' he replied non-chantingly.

He quickly came back with a set of Wizard's Chess. 'I'm going to beat your sorry ass again, big brother. You haven't been able to beat me in the last two years.'

Blaise raised an eyebrow. 'We've only played once in the last two years and you only won because Damien was helping you,' he said while setting up his black pieces.

'Details, details,' Enrique placed down the last of his white pieces. 'Let's play.'

_Glare. _

_Glare._

_House-elves doing the can-can._

_Glare. _

_Glare._

_More Glares._

**FIN **


End file.
